


He Would

by DepressedOnion (JiSugaHoe)



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Crying, Depression, Poetry, Self-Harm, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:21:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 34
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23784628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JiSugaHoe/pseuds/DepressedOnion
Summary: If he wasn’t so afraid
Kudos: 1





	He Would

He would cut if he didn’t have such a phobia

He would overdose if he wasn’t so squeamish

He would cry if he wasn’t so self-conscious

He would die if he wasn’t so afraid


End file.
